This study seeks to add to knowledge on how detoxification centers are organized and how they work. The major focus of attention is on the problems that staff members face in their work and how they solve these problems. The theory guiding the study says: Detox staff evolve a culture to solve their work problems. Response to variations such as ecology, physical plant, organizational structure, and constellation of staff and clients accounts for behavior of the detox as a treatment organization. Roles that staff take in the detoxification cycle make for differential participation in detox culture. To assess the role of culture in detoxification, to study the effects of cultural variation, and to test the consequences of differential participation, six detox centers in Boston will be studied through participant-observation, interviewing, and use of detox records. All staff members at the six detoxes will be interviewed. The hypothesis of differential participation in detox culture will be tested by comparing morale, frequency of conflict, and turnover rated among intake, medical and counseling personnel.